


Tell Me Honestly

by ChaseTheSun



Series: Rarepair Hell [4]
Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, Taenysic, seuldy, wensic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseTheSun/pseuds/ChaseTheSun
Summary: Wendy has a girl problem. Jessica is a girl with problems. They bond more than they expect.





	Tell Me Honestly

Seungwan stares intently at the pancake. It's one of the most aesthetically pleasing pancakes that she has ever seen. It's round, it's perfectly brown and it's looks so bouncy that she wants to jiggle it a little.

She restrains herself and adds it to the plate.

There's now two plates of triple-stacked pancakes on the counter. She adds fresh strawberries and cream to one and a tablespoon of maple syrup to the other. She's a little sad because she hasn't had her favourite maple syrup since she'd left Canada. But this will have to do.

A strange, indecipherable warmth settles in her chest when she stares at the plates. She thinks it's a combination of trepidation and eagerness, but it might just be the lack of sleep that's making her delirious; after all, she had gotten up with the sun to cook.

Someone wise once told her that the fastest way to someone's heart is through their ribs. To this day, Seungwan isn't too sure whether it was a morbid joke or genuine, albeit worrying advice. She favours conquering the stomach instead.

It's the first time she's made pancakes for her members, so she's winging the toppings and desperately hoping that it's to her taste.

Seulgi will pretty much eat anything that's place in front of her as long as it's edible. She's not picky when it comes to food. It's the greatest advantage Seungwan has and she's not above shamelessly using it.

 _Please like my pancakes._ It's a plea and a prayer and Seungwan knows that it's going to affect her more than it should. She hasn't made them for anyone else since she came to Korea.

They're a little taste of home that she keeps all to herself. It's incredibly telling that it's taken her this long to share this part of herself with them.  
She'll just have to stop worrying and get it over and done with.

"Seulgi! I made breakfast!"

Seungwan trains her eyes on the doorway  and is rewarded when Seulgi shuffles into the kitchen in an oversized shirt, rubbing at her eyes.  It's adorable and she can't help the fond smile that tugs at her lips.

"G'morning, Seungwan." She watches as Seulgi pads blearily eyed to her designated spot on the table and plonks down.

When she moves to stretch, her shirt rides up just enough for Seungwan to get a glimpse of muscle rippling beneath pale skin. She busies herself with the plates to distract herself from the burn in her cheeks.

"Morning sunshine! This is for you. Now, eat up."

She moves behind Seulgi, placing a hand on her shoulder for support and leans forward to place the strawberry pancakes in front of her. She can already picture the way Seulgi's nose will twitch at the sight of food. It's incredibly cute.

Seungwan makes sure to brush her lips against the side of Seulgi's head when she leans back, knowing that she'd be too preoccupied with food to notice.

She hears an intake of breath and braces for impact.

"It's wonderful. Thank you Seungwan. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

There's a whirl of dark hair and Seulgi turns in her chair to wrap her arms around Seungwan, face warm against the thin fabric of her t-shirt.

She loves it when Seulgi presses against her like _this_. Soft and warm and affectionate, where she can stare as much as she wants.

Seungwan has an expressive face. She knows it. The members know it. The fan know it. She can't help it. She wears her emotions for everyone to see. But when Seulgi is tucked against her like this, when it's just the two of them, she doesn't have to be afraid of what her eyes show.

She stares a little bit longer before stepping back, out of Seulgi's arms. Seulgi hasn't noticed, but she knows that they've been touching for a moment too long. Her obliviousness is entirely too convenient.

"C'mon, let's get you fed."

She sits opposite Seulgi and starts to methodically cut her pancakes into bite-sized pieces. She hopes that if she concentrates hard enough on her pancakes she won't sneak any glances.

Her eyes stay on her place but her mind wanders to Seulgi. It does that far too often.

A tiny sliver of bitterness worms its way through the base of her skull and makes it home in the deep, dark recesses of her mind. The parts she ignores, the parts she pretends doesn't exists, the parts that nobody knows but her.

She has feelings for Seulgi; Seulgi has feelings for someone else. It's something out of a song, something  that might inspire poetry or prose. Seungwan has read enough to know that hers will not be a happy ending.

Seulgi is her confidant, her closest friend, her shoulder to lean on. Seungwan trusts her with things she won't willing tell anybody else. Seulgi is her rock in a dark and stormy sea and Seungwan would rather drown than lose her.

There's a specific type of mental anguish she feels when she's thinking about losing Seulgi. It's a casual sort of hurt, the type that eases between your ribs and coats your lungs in a thousand little pinpricks of sharp pain. After a while, you acclimate and that pains blends together until you can't feel a thing. It's there and it still hurts, but only if you focus. 

Seungwan knows that she is reticent and that Seulgi is her pretty much her exact opposite. She is free and open with her affection and that's something Seungwan adores about her. Her actions are almost carelessly genuine. Seungwan might have the most expressive face, but it is Seulgi who has the most expressive actions.

Seulgi cares. Seungwan reads it in the way she'd offer her shoulder to lean on or hide behind, in the way Seulgi takes her hand and clears the way for her, in her casual touches and the softening of her eyes.

Seulgi likes her, this Seungwan knows. But Seulgi likes  _her_ and that is what Seungwan wishes she didn't know.

Seungwan knows Seulgi and Seungwan knows herself. She's never going to make the first more, too terrified of losing her best friend, too fearful of rejection, and too much of a coward to let go of that one thing that sparks her blood.

It's an almost masochistic drive that sees her spending time with Seulgi. Talking to Seulgi, eating with Seulgi, doing anything with Seulgi. Even though her heart twinges with every casual touch

Having Seulgi this close, this often isn't doing her sanity any favours. It seems like every second day there's an invitation to watch a movie together. In Seulgi's bed. Cuddled up together.

 They always seem to end up watching romantic comedies. It's the same story a hundred different ways and Seungwan is getting sick and tired of happy endings. But it's an excuse to cuddle and so she keeps subjecting herself to unimaginative storylines.

 Horror movies. Seungwan likes horror movies. Likes the adrenaline that rushes through her veins, likes feeling the satisfying  click in her mind when she puts all the piece together, likes hearing her heart pound in her ears.

Seulgi doesn't like them. Thinks that they're just glorified stories with blood and guts and gore and terrible plot. Seungwan thinks that she won't appreciate an explanation about how much she adores the psychological insight and intricate backstory of a well-written horror movie.

Seungwan sighs, soft and resigned, and tucks into her pancakes. She thinks about Seulgi when she's awake, she dreams about Seulgi when she's asleep; she needs to get Seulgi out of her head.

She needs to get out of the dorm. She needs a drink. She might need more than one. She needs advice from someone older, some more mature. She takes a gamble and prays that it pays off.

 

                                                                                                                             ~

  
Seungwan isn't sure what has her more stupefied: being in Taeyeon's basement or Taeyeon having a _fully functional karaoke setup_ in said basement.

Members of various girl groups are scattered around the room,  talking  in small groups, drinking from plastic cups and dancing. On the _dance floor._ Taeyeon has a _dance floor_ in her basement.

It's something taken straight out of a music video and Seungwan stills in the doorway, eyes wide in surprise. She doesn't move until  a gentle nudge at her shoulder pushes her fully into the room.

The brief and sudden stillness that passes the room when she enters worries her. The welcoming smiles that appear on the occupants' faces help her relax. They're all dressed similarly to her, shirts and jeans and comfortable dresses, casual and comfortable and it makes them that much more welcoming.

She bows a perfect ninety degrees and addresses the room. Tension trickles down between her shoulder blades and settles at her lower back.

"Hello esteemed seniors! I am honoured to be here tod-," Seungwan cuts off, shocked silent by the pair of hands that slap down on her shoulders.

"Ladies, this is Seungwan!  She's soft and adorable and I want you all to take good care of her." Taeyeon's voice is tinged with amusement and Seungwan feels her cheeks flush.

She's led to the plush purple couch and seated before Taeyeon throws herself down next to her and continues.

"Seungwan, these are the girls." Taeyeon  raises her arm to gesture lazily. "Stop looking so nervous, none of them bite", a smirk curls at the corner of her painted lips and Seungwan feels heat claw at her stomach, "they might if you ask nicely though."

She's been in the room for mere minutes and Seungwan is sure that she's already a deep scandalised red. She buries her face in the crook of Taeyeon's neck and waves weakly at the room.

There's a chorus of _heys and hellos_ and welcoming smiles and she's a little less nervous. Everybody returns to what they were doing and happy chattering soon fills the room.

Taeyeon is really cuddly and Taeyeon also smells really nice and Seungwan tries not to nuzzle into the soft-looking skin of her neck.  

"There's nothing to worry about. I'll be here, alright?"

She feels small hands slide into her hair and rub soothing circles on her scalp.  Seungwan nods and slumps bonelessly into a warm body.

If Seungwan's biggest weakness is being too expressive, her second biggest weakness would be attractive older women.

Taeyeon is by all counts an attractive older woman.

Before she debuted she had harboured an embarrassing crush on the vocalist. It was a potent cocktail of attraction - an alluring mix of admiration, envy and sheer want. It was an interesting time. She had _wanted_ Taeyeon and she had wanted _to be_ Taeyeon.

It had faded with the years  gone by and with the flourishing of their friendship.  In the past, hero-worship and idolisation had painted an extremely inaccurate image. She won't blame it on youth, but Seungwan had been younger then, more naive and idealistic.

Now that she's an k-pop artist herself, she understands more about Taeyeon that she did before. She's older now. She understands more about herself too.

She's not that girl anymore but Seungwan will admit that she's definitely still attracted to Taeyeon. It's not a crush anymore, just a casual attraction. Nothing will come of it; she's not going to do anything about it. She has eyes and Taeyeon is definitely easy on them.

She desperately hopes that it will never, ever come to light.

"You two are too cute!" There's someone patting softly at the top of her head and Seungwan knows that voice but cannot put a name to it.

She looks up into smiling eyes and the breath is knocked out of her lungs. She stares up, wide-eye, tongue refusing to work.

"I'll bite." Her smile is tease and teeth and Seungwan's jaw drops. "You just have to ask nicely."

"Fany has a really pretty smile, doesn't she?" Taeyeon sounds both smug and pleased and Seungwan can only nod along mutely.

Long fingers gently push her mouth closed and Seungwan knows those pretty, pretty eyes are smirking at her.

Tiffany settles on her other side and slides an arm around her waist and Seungwan finds herself pressed between the two of them. She can hear her heartbeat thundering in  her ears and imagines the blood rushing through her veins, desperately attempting to keep up with the rapid pace of her heart.

 _Oh dear god._ She's between the two of them. Sure, she's friends with Tiffany and Taeyeon but she's never hung out with both of them at the same time. And now that she is, she's picking up on... _something_.

A tension is in the air. It's tinged with affection and a dash of playfulness. There's something in the stare that Taeyeon and Tiffany share. They're drowning in each other's eyes and Seungwan feels like she's intruding on something sacred. She's always had suspicions and this is confirming all of them. She looks down and twiddles her thumbs, hoping for one of them to break off their gaze. _Well, I guess I'm the third wheel._

"Here."

There's a drink thrust into her face and Seungwan blinks rapidly. It's a very... _unique_ colour.  
"Drink up. You look like you need it. It's one of my specials." She's too busy staring at the glass to notice the incredulous looks Taeyeon gives Tiffany.

"Yea. Let's get our drinks on. Then we both have an excuse to stare at Fany's ass.

"Honey, you just have to ask."

"........." Seungwan downs the drink in a single gulp and resolves to not ask either of them for advice.

 

                                                                                                                        ~  
  
  
She’s sitting in a corner, on a rather lumpy bean-bag at a slightly awkward angle, and just when it gets uncomfortable enough for her to move, someone drops down onto the bag next to hers. Seungwan knows that if she rises now, it would be incredibly impolite. She stretches her arms and shoulders, trying not to jostle the drink in her hands, and hopes that the conversation is brief.

She turns to her new corner companion and tries not to make a fool of herself. She almost succeeds. The terrified squeak she lets out does not make a good first impression.

It's the third attractive older woman of the night. Seungwan doesn't know if she wants to thank her luck or curse it.

"Did I disturb you?" Her new companion sounds slightly put out and Seungwan can't blame her.

"No! NO! It's just that you're pretty and I can't handle it!” Her words come out more slurred and more honest than she expected. They're also in English. She has no idea what’s in the lurid pink concoctions that Tiffany keeps handing her, but she makes a note to herself to drink less of them. Things _that_ shade of pink should not get anyone this tipsy.

"I'm Wendy?" She doesn't know why she uses that name but she does. She's always a little homesick when she's tipsy and she's missed being addressed as Wendy. Maybe it's her tipsy alter ego. Maybe she'll just blame Wendy when she's suffering from what's likely to be a horrid hangover tomorrow. _Damn you Wendy._

There’s a brief, shocked pause before, “Hi, Wendy. I’m Jessica, but you can just call me pretty.” The reply comes in English, with Jessica looking more amused than flattered and Seungwan’s competitive spirits picks this inopportune time to flare up.

“Can’t I call you absolutely gorgeous instead?” She belatedly realises that sounds flirty and takes another sip of pink drink. She idly notices that Jessica is also holding a pink drink. _Not gonna take it back. Not gonna take it back. Not gon-_

“You can call me whatever you like.” Jessica sounds flirtatious to Seungwan’s inebriated mind and she panics _. OHMYGOD. Should’ve taken it back. ABORT MISSION. ABORT. I’m so dead. Dead. Dead. Dead._

“Erm…Wendy? Are you alright? Wendy?”

A small hand suddenly cups her burning cheeks and Seungwan remembers Jessica can’t hear her thoughts and that she probably looks like she’s zoning out.

"You’re really pretty and I can’t think right now?” What just came out of her mouth? Seungwan imagines a tiny version of herself, complete with tiny tophat and tiny tailcoat and even a tiny moustache, sitting on her shoulder and giving commentary. _Come one, come all, to honesty hour! For one night and one night only, Seungwan will put on the greatest show ever seen! The truth and lots of it! Nothing but the truth! Brought to you by Tiffany’s Pink Drink_!

It’s all a little too real and she turns her head left and right, hair whipping wildly about, to make sure that there isn’t a tiny her in a ringleader outfit on her shoulders. There isn’t.

“Are you alright?” Jessica sounds worried. Right. She’s been hallucinating and ignoring her. How rude.

Seungwan turns so she’s completely facing her. She places her hands on Jessica’s shoulders, she leans forward, stopping when their noses are a hair’s width apart.

“W-wendy?” There's pink dusting Jessica’s cheeks.

She stares into Jessica's eyes. They caught her attention and kept it and she had no idea why. They're brown eyes and they're pretty, but Seungwan's seen a lot of pretty brown eyes. There's something about them that captures her interest. Jessica is beautiful, that is a truth widely acknowledged, but her eyes evoke feelings that Seungwan cannot explain.

"You have stunning eyes." Seungwan removes her hands and settling back down. There's something in her voice. A barely noticeable tremor of some emotion she cannot name. Seungwan does not understand, but she sees that Jessica did.

She's not longer blushing. A myriad of expressions flash across her pretty features before an indulgent expression settles across her face.

"So, Wendy, my intuition tells me that there's something bothering you. More specifically, someone special."

"What makes you think so."

"That." Jessica holds up the drink in her hand and points to the one in Seungwan's.

"What? Tiffany made it?" Seungwan does not know what she is getting at. It's a pink drink with surprisingly high alcoholic content?

"Exactly."

Confusion must have shown on her face, because Jessica's lips twitch.

"Do you know what that drink is called?"

"Pillow Princess?"

There's a startled, inelegant snort that's quickly hidden behind a perfectly manicured hand.

"As apt as that maybe be, no. It's not that. We named it the Lobotomiser."

Seungwan imagines tiny little ice-picks floating in her drink. Every sip sending one flying into her head to chip away at her  brain. It's a morbid thought and she blames the drink. She takes another sip.

"We?"

"Tiff and Tae and I." Jessica sounds fond and wistful and Seungwan remembers being sandwiched between the two of them; feeling like she was an outsider looking in and wonders how Jessica felt.

"They're really _something_ aren't they."  Something in her voice gives her away and Seungwan finds that she doesn't mind.

Something flits through Jessica's eyes, something she would have missed if she wasn't focusing so intently on them.

"Yes. They are." Jessica's voice carries a note of finality. Seungwan does not press.

There's a moment before, "Tiff only makes that drink when someone has a problem. Usually one that involves romance." She rests her cheek on her palm and stares up at Seungwan through pretty lashes. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

There's something about Jessica that loosens her tongue. She did come out to have a good time and to get advice about Seulgi after all. She's not as childish as Taeyeon and less easy going than Tiffany and Seungwan feels as if Jessica might understand. She doesn't know why she feels this way. There's something about the way she carries herself.

"So, I've got a girl problem." Well, there's no going back now. The bear is out of the bag.

"Ah. Classic." Jessica nods sagely. "So, your girl...is she straight?"

"No." Seungwan's voice is firm.

"No?" Jessica's voice is surpised. "Is she taken?"

"No."

Both of Jessica's eyebrows are raised as she opens and closes her mouth. She snaps her mouth shut, raises a finger, places it back down and quickly finishes the Lobotomiser. She places the glass on the ground with a noisy cling and Seungwan winces. Jessica had not been gentle.

"So let me get this straight, pun unintended, she's not straight and not taken. What is _your_ deal then?"

Seungwan throws away all caution. She follows Jessica's example, finishing her drink, but setting it down far more gently. There's pink courage in her veins and emotion in her chest and she can't hold it in any longer.

"She's something special. I can't lose her. I won't lose her. I can't do this without her and I'd rather never have her than lose her and and and.....I...." The words that she's thought about over and over  spill out when her mouth betrays her. The words tastes bitter when they fall off her tongue and Seungwan can feel hot tears stinging at the corner of her eyes.

"She just drives me fucking _insane_." She wipes at her eyes and looks down, hoping that Jessica won't comment. Somehow, she feels lighter. She inhales deeply and slowly exhales, wiling herself to calm down.

"I understand." The two words contain more emotion than they have the right to. Seungwan can feel her silent emotions and something _resonates_ between they two of them. She looks up and catches Jessica staring wistfully at the corner of the room, at the plush purple couch where she had sat before, where Taeyeon and Tiffany are sitting.

Seungwan nods and stays silent, shaking just a little from the cold she suddenly feels. The drinks have given her the illusion of warmth but the way her fingers shake tell her the truth.

"Here." There's something pink being waved in front of her face. Seungwan reaches out and feels something incredibly soft. It's a sweatshirt. It's still warm and she stares at Jessica with disbelieving eyes.

"You looked cold. And I'm sorry for making you cry. C'mon, put you arms up. Seungwan doesn't protest and let's Jessica slip the sweatshirt onto her. It's extremely comfortable and slightly large on her petite frame. She feels like she's being enveloped by a cloud and she's probably getting too attached to an item of clothing.

"Thank you." Seungwan's voice is choked and she doesn't want to say anymore tonight.

Seemingly picking up on this, Jessica stands up. She offers her hand to Seungwan.

"I'll drive you home.

Seungwan takes Jessica's hand. Seugwan leaves Jessica's car with her number and a farewell kiss on her cheek.

                                                                                                                 

                                                                                                                       ~

  
They meet in secret. Seungwan doesn't want to explain why she's meeting Jessica and Jessica doesn't want the media to get wind of her meeting up with someone from SM. Taeyeon's basement is a nice private meeting place, but Jessica's place has her work studio and there's always paparazzi milling about.

Usually, they go on late night drives in Jessica's car. She takes Seungwan to the outskirts of Seoul, where they city melts away and the stars can be seen in perfect clarity. There's something about night air that puts them both at ease. That's when most of the heavy topics are covered. Sometimes they'll get a quick lunch together and discuss lighter, happier things.

Seungwan starts off telling her about Seulgi and current career events. Jessica tells her about Blanc & Eclare and her days in SNSD.  Months go by and they grow closer. They talk about everything under the sun; they talk about hopes and dreams, the past and the future, and whatever is current bothering them.

Seungwan learns that Jessica is both sharper and softer than she thought, that she's always worrying about Krystal and that she's in love with both Taeyeon with Tiffany. She admits it on one of their late night drives. It's a starless night and it's the first time she sees Jessica cry.

Her story is an eerie reflection and Seungwan knows this. They're similar and they're different. But they're far more alike than people realise.

She's got sharp edges like Jessica's that people always seem to ignore. Jessica is mellow, like her, but they always paint her in a harsh light. It makes her inordinately angry. Jessica is better than that. She's warm and genuine, all you have to do is dig deeper. People assume too much and know too little.

They end up growing closer than either of them anticipated. Seungwan is surprised, usually it takes years for her to be this comfortable and Jessica shares her sentiments.

Today they're at a cafe that Jessica's friend owns. It is incredible private since they're partitioned in their own cosy corner and the staff are discreet. It's also pretty high class if the prices on the menu are to be believed.

"What's with that face? What's surprised you now?" Seungwan knows that she's expressive  but the speed at which Jessica learns to read her comes second only to Seulgi.

"I'm just impressed at how fast you learned to read me. Oh and at your wallet."

"I am impressive. Now I have a proposition for you."

Jessica does not continue. After a moment of silence, Seungwan prods. "Are you going to elaborate or should I wait for the briefing email?"

Jessica pins her with a stern look and Seungwan makes sure she's seen  rolling her eyes.

"What? You do sound like you're making a business deal."

"I kinda am." Jessica sounds nervous. That's new.

"Oh. Go on." Seungwan is intrigued.

There's a deep intake of breath and Jessica starts.

"People get hurt and people hurt others because they aren't honest. They aren't truthful about their feelings and intentions. So, I'm going to be honest with you." Jessica's eyes are piercing and Seungwan cannot look away.

"We are going to date. We are going to spend time together, eat together, go places together, flirt a little, and maybe we'll even cuddle, who knows."

"Date?" Seungwan is surprised. They both know they've got feelings for other people. Jessica's suggestion is out of the blue and she is completely blown away.

"This is going to be a relationship based off companionship", her eyes flicker up and down Seungwan's body before moving back to her face, "though you should know that I am attracted to you."

Jessica's lips curl into an unfairly attractive smirk. "And from what I remember about meeting you, I'm pretty sure you think I'm easy on the eyes."

Seungwan blushes and fiddles with the menu. It's metal. Someone has hand engraved each and every item. It's a casual display of affluence and Seungwan is impressed. She waves a hand at Jessica and bobs her head, gesturing her to continue.

"I need a distraction and you need to be distracted; we're a match made in slightly-too-many-drinks heaven."

Seungwan thinks it over. It's an attractive proposition; she's had been lonelier than she'd like to admit before Jessica had come along and she is fantastic company. She's also definitely easy on the eyes.

"Is there any particular reason you picked me, or am I just convenient?" She hopes Jessica chose her and that she wasn't last on a list of potential pseudo-girlfriends.

"I saw you and thought you were cute. Talked to you and we clicked. To be honest, you being able to speak fluent English really sold it. You have no idea how hard it is to translate everything in my head, even after all these years."

Seungwan can live with that. Jessica thinks she's cute and fun and wants someone to speak English with and she's honestly relieved that Jessica doesn't have a list. Wait does she?

"You don't have a list of potential pseudo-girlfriends do you?" It comes out harsher that she would have liked and just a tad accusing.

"The idea literally just came to me. You're a sweet girl, is it so hard to believe I want to date you?" Jessica says, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait. Is it fine if I say dating? Or would you prefer something along the lines of pseudo-girlfriendship? Pseudo-dating? Companionship? Gals being pals?"

"How about we just say we're seeing each other?" All the different terms are blurring together in Seungwan's mind. Seeing each other is so much simpler.

"Seeing each other? That could work. Let's go with it. Though I'm going to tell you now, it's going to get lost in translation and they're going to think I'm having my way with you." Jessica's suggestive eyebrow raise is adorable and Seungwan feels a little braver. She hasn't flirted with Jessica since the night they met. But they are 'dating' now so, why not.

"You're cute."

The sudden dusting of pink on Jessica's cheeks surprise her. Everybody know that Jessica Jung is attractive, Seungwan is certain that she gets more compliments on her looks than she can remember.

"Stop that."

"What?"

"Stop smirking. It's too good a look on you."

Seungwan thinks she might be flirting. She starts off tentatively. This is new territory for the both of them.

"Fine. I'll stop my dangerously attractive smirking. I am a terrible flirt though."

"Are you bad at flirting? Or do you flirt too much?

Seungwan is sure that Jessica is flirting with her. She leans in, "What do you think?"

"I think that you flirt just the right amount." Jessica bites her lip and looks up from beneath hooded eyes.

Seungwan has a sudden flare of inspiration. "Can  I say we're friends with benefits?"  
"Is there any particular reason you're keen on that phrase? It literally just killed the mood."

"Well, I've just always wanted to use it..."

"Good. Now, baby, why don't you order lunch?"

"Baby. Really?"

"Is there some other endearment you'd prefer? Snugglebunny? Wen-wen? Hot Stuff?

"......" Seungwan would really rather not be called Hot Stuff in public. Even though practically nobody would understand, it's still too embarrassing to think about. And if Tiffany ever got wind of it she's never going to be able to hang at Taeyeon's place again. _Ah. Taeyeon and Tiffany._

She's doesn't want to bring it up in case it's awkward. But Jessica's been upfront and honest and Seungwan would rather deal with it and prevent potential messes.

"Taeyeon and Tiffany." Fast, just like ripping off a bandaid.

"What?" Jessica's eyes are wide with confusion. It's cute.

"What do we tell Taeyeon and Tiffany? Oh and Seulgi."

"Ah." She sounds resigned. Small and defeated and ready to bow down to their hopeless feelings.

Seungwan doesn't like it. Jessica Jung has presence. Jessica Jung has guts. Jessica Jung isn't a quitter. And Seungwan isn't an enabler. They've both been wallowing long enough.

"You know what, let's just go with it." There's a small pause. Seungwan is startled by her own words and judging by Jessica's eyebrows, she is too.

She takes a deep breath. "I'd date you. I mean, we're kinda dating aren't we? We sneak off to spend time together and we talk about feelings and all that."

Jessica still looks unsure.

"We can see how it goes. Either of us can call it off at any time, how about that?"

Jessica straightens up. "I have an addition condition."

"Name it."

"We're not going to be calling each other friends with benefits. I'm classier than that."

"Fine."

Another moment passes.

I think, we're going to have a lot of fun, you and I." Seungwan smiles at Jessica.

"I think you're right." Jessica smiles back.

 


End file.
